366 Days of Tomarry
by Firediva0
Summary: A collection of 366 one-shots and drabbles dedicated to the Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)/Harry Potter pairing.
1. Open

Title of Collection: 366 Days of Tomarry

Contest: 366 Days of Drabbles by Delusional Doll

Number: 1/366

* * *

Drabble 1: Open

* * *

"Open up for me, precious," Tom commanded softly, smiling when Harry opened his mouth widely. "Good boy."

Harry didn't bat an eyelash. Instead, he sensually slid the fork in his mouth, staring at Tom seductively from beneath his eyelashes.

When he had first been kidnapped, he had been resilient- threatening Tom and holding onto the false belief that he'd get out soon. He didn't, and after three years of trying and failing to escape, he was too weary to continue.

He gave up, much to Tom's excitement, and from that day forward, Harry Potter became the Dark Lord's pet. He hated it at first, but overtime he came to enjoy the care and privileges the spot warranted.

His master loved him and he knew that Voldemort would do mostly anything to please him.

Sure, he was the pet but that didn't mean he lost all control.

Gulping down the spaghetti, Harry obediently opened his mouth, sighing softly when the sweet flavor of the sauce met his tongue.

He'd never trade this for anything in the world and from the glint in his master's eye, Tom knew that too.

* * *

Additional Prompts:

March Word Count - 187.


	2. Bond

Drabble 2: Bond

* * *

Tom smiled, wrapping his arms around his pride and joy. Harry, meanwhile, burrowed into the offered warmth, shivering as a sense of love and contentment flowed into him.

They stayed like that, enjoying each other's presence until they knew that it was time to go.

Sighing softly, Tom pulled away, fixing Harry with a stern stare.

"You'll come to me if Dumbledore tries something, right?" he asked, tone booking no argument. Harry nodded.

"I promise, I will."

"Good," Tom whispered, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

"I promise that when you come back and everything is safe, we'll finally bond," he vowed upon seeing the pout on Harry's face. Harry frowned, looking into affection filled crimson orbs.

"Why can't we do it now?" he whined, ignoring the little voice inside of him that mocked him for sounding so pathetic. Instead of judging him, Tom merely wrapped him up back inside of his arms.

"You know we can't do that, Harry," he mumbled. "Dumbledore would sense the magic."

Harry sniffed, looking to the side and scoffing.

"Since when did Dumbledore control our actions?" he questioned. Tom chuckled.

"Come on, Harry," he urged. "Think of it like this; you're giving me time to make our bonding more special."

Seeing the grin on his beloved's face, Tom knew he had him.

"Now, go," he pressured, pushing Harry forward gently. In response, Harry turned and waved, smiling brightly.

"Goodbye, Tom!" he yelled, the green flames of the floo enveloping him in their soft heat.

* * *

Additional Prompts:

March Word Count - 253.


	3. Spell

Drabble 3: Spell

* * *

Voldemort cackled, the sound echoing throughout the battlefield. Before him, Harry stood, empty emerald eyes peering out at the world. His clothes were ripped and torn, foretelling the story of the chaotic fight he had just been through.

His wand lay in the hand of his enemy, and his mouth was opened soundlessly, every muscle in his body slack.

The Death Eaters that surrounded the two frowned, looking at the obviously defeated boy with pity. Even they didn't know what their Lord had just done and it scared them.

"My faithful!" Voldemort bellowed, striding around in a circle, the two wands in his hands being waved around precariously. "Today, we witness the death of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the birth of Hadrian Riddle, the pet of Lord Voldemort."

The previously silent arena suddenly came to life, the screams of utter joy ringing throughout the battlefield. One, Hadrian Riddle, however, did not react to the news.

He merely stared ahead, not blinking. Striding towards his new pet, Voldemort viciously pulled the boy down into a heated and cruel kiss.

Pulling back, he smiled, teeth glowing faintly in the dim candle light.

"Love," he spat. "What utter rubbish."

In the back of the crowd, Draco Malfoy watched on, a lone tear slowly falling from behind his mask.

Harry Potter was now dead.

* * *

The next few months had been truly tragic.

Draco watched as Voldemort took Harry to his chambers, the sound of the bed rocking back and forth echoing maddeningly throughout Riddle Manor.

At the stroke of midnight, Harry's screams would be heard throughout the castle along with Voldemort's cackles. Each scream would be filled with heart wrenching agony and, more than once, Draco had to seek comfort from his parents.

However, in the morning, the screams would abruptly stop. They'd be replaced with horrid silence and when Harry would be seen the next morning, his eyes would be red rimmed. Draco desperately wanted to check on the boy, but it seemed the Dark Lord's spell had worked too well.

The boy's eyes would be empty once more and Draco knew that the young boy was not truly coherent.

Whether or not he buried his consciousness willingly or not, Draco never knew, but he prayed to Merlin that Harry would somehow not feel the pain he knew that Voldemort was putting him through.

* * *

Today was the day, Draco decided, slowly stalking towards the lone boy that sat in the parlor. He was no doubt waiting for his master and for once, Draco was thankful for Voldemort's cruelty.

Standing before Harry, he reached out, gently cupping the boy's cheek.

"Harry?" he whispered, looking right into broken eyes. Harry didn't respond. He merely looked ahead, ignoring Draco.

"Ha-rr-y," he tried again, enunciating every syllable. Again, the boy did not respond. He was about to try again when the door suddenly opened, Voldemort's eyes meeting Draco's gray ones.

"Oh and what do we have here?" the man asked. Evidently, he took too long because Voldemort suddenly snarled, whipping his wand out and screeching.

All Draco knew was black.

* * *

When he woke up, Draco was tied to a gravestone. Feeling eerily reminded of the one Harry himself had sat on a year before, Draco fought viciously against his bonds.

However, a low and pain filled hiss caught his attention. Turning his head to the side, he saw Harry in all his naked glory making his way towards him. Instead of being empty, emerald eyes were alight with a fierce anger.

The boy twitched at random intervals and at once, Draco felt hope rising in his chest. Harry was obviously fighting against Voldemort's spell and the older wizard knew if the cruelty shining in his eyes meant anything.

"Ha-Harry," he croaked, voice scratchy. Those eyes immediately flashed towards him and he could feel Harry's relief and Voldemort's anger at the same time

"I'm sorry," he whispered, ignoring the hatred that was suddenly pointed towards him from Voldemort. Harry opened his mouth, as if to say something, and then closed it.

He nodded.

"Hadrian!" Voldemort bellowed warningly. Harry paused, looking at his master. He opened his mouth again, mouthing words soundlessly.

"I…Don't…Take…Orders…From…You."

At the end, he moved his hands rapidly, smiling happily when a bolt of green lightening flew from his recently stolen wand.

In that moment, three things happened at once.

First, Voldemort screamed in outrage. Then, Harry's legs gave out. Finally, the green light connected, the bolt hit Voldemort square in the chest.

Silence rang out.

Testing his bonds, Draco found that they were loose. He reasoned that it must have been because the castor was now dead. Rushing to the still body of Harry, Draco sat beside him, clutching his hands and sobs ripped themselves out of his throat.

"Potter?" he questioned. "You can't die, you imbecile!"

He received no response.

"Potter!" he yelled.

Nothing.

He began to pound his fists on Harry's chest.

"POTTER!"

A cough. It was low but it was enough. Hugging Harry to his chest, Draco cried, ignoring the confusion that Harry voiced.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "Let me be happy in peace."

That seemed to do the trick, for Harry immediately began to silence himself.

"Harry?" he asked, allowing himself to call Harry what he had grown used to calling him since that fateful night. Harry hummed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"We tell no one about this?" he questioned, awkwardly. Harry nodded, burying his nose in Draco's neck so he wouldn't see the blush that rose on his cheeks.

"Agreed."

* * *

Additional Prompts:

March Word Count- 920.

Make It Angst or Fluff Competition - Action - Kissing.


	4. Enchant

Drabble 4: Enchant

* * *

A loud ringing rang through his ears, but Harry didn't stop. He kept going, each step he took more determined than the last.

Pants continually poured their way out of his mouth, showing his exhaustion, but he ignored them, eager and needing to be by his lover's side.

When he finally made it, he opened the moss colored door soundlessly, cautiously peering inside before walking in.

Immediately, he was greeted by the sight of his lover at his desk, face gently held by his palm as he stared at the doorway, eyes boring into Harry's emerald ones.

He simply sat there, studying Harry's condition before soundlessly opening his arms. At once, Harry moved into action. He walked forward, one step, then two, and soon three. He climbed onto his lover's lap, burying his face in the strong and muscular neck that was mere inches from his face.

His beloved didn't speak. He just rubbed tiny circles on Harry's back, knowing that it comforted his younger lover.

Minutes passed before Harry finally pulled back, looking into crimson eyes pleadingly.

The man above him seemed to understand, for a mere moment later, Harry was gently placed on the man's desk, papers and books long forgotten.

His lover climbed over him, seeing the madness and fright that battled fiercely within Harry's gaze.

"Harry," he mumbled softly, shifting slightly. "It's okay. Let go."

Harry did.

He allowed the anger that threatened to throw him over the edge climb free from its prison. Immediately, a strong wave of it hit him and he began snarling, fighting against the man on top of him.

"Let me go!" he demanded, screaming and yelling all the while. The man above him did not. He merely chuckled, exerting more strength to keep him pinned. Harry cursed, hating himself when his body reacted strongly to the show of dominance.

"S-stop!" he panted harshly, trying so hard to sound forceful. The man didn't and soon articles of clothes began to fall to the floor, Harry's screams growing louder as each one connected with it softly.

"Please," he begged when it threatened to be too much. Even then, the figure didn't stop. However, the tone of the ministrations changed. Instead of being forceful, they calmed.

Oh, they were still strong but they were also tender. He was prepared gently and thoroughly, those skillful fingers rocking inside of him slowly and powerfully.

When those fingers were replaced with something larger, Harry cried out, surprised when his salty tears were kissed away gently.

"Shh," the figure above him whispered soothingly, beginning to move inside of him.

Harry screamed, yelled, and cursed, the strong feelings inside of him building up and finally leaving him with a loud yell.

As he came down from his high, his lover was there, gently cleaning them both up. Feeling his body melt like goo, Harry opened his eyes, emerald connecting with enchanting red.

"I love you," he whispered silently, allowing himself to finally admit what he'd been lying to himself about all the time.

"I know," the figure replied, shrugging. "It's the only reason you'd allow me to give you what you need."

"Isn't that pathetic, though?" Harry asked, hating how small he sounded. "The big bad Boy Who Lived needing pain in order to function? Gosh, I can see the newspaper headlines now-"

He was cut off by a hand reaching out and caressing his cheek.

"Don't speak like that," the other admonished. "It's truly not a big deal. After all, even the terrifying Dark Lord has to get off by watching someone come emotionally undone."

A few moments passed in silence.

"Tom?" Harry whispered, feeling himself shake slightly. "Don't leave me?"

Feeling long arms wrap around him soundlessly, Harry closed his eyes and relished in the warmth the other provided. Never had he felt so comfortable and he hoped things could continue this way.

* * *

Additional Prompts:

Halsey One-shot Competition - Inspired by "Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?"

March Word Count: 644

Charms Assignment 6: Write about someone feeling refreshed mentally/physically in a unique way.


End file.
